


happy birthday, waverly earp

by Nikypls



Series: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, i'm trash for happy wayhaught fluff, nicole loves waverly so much and i can't stop having feelings about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikypls/pseuds/Nikypls
Summary: Waverly was used to being disappointed on her birthday. That is, until she meets Nicole Haught...





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly never thought much about her birthday. Daddy treated it like any other day and Willa couldn’t care less that she was turning five. She heard kids from school talk about the parties and gifts they got, but she never understood what was so special. 

“Happy Birthday, baby girl!” Wynonna said as she picked Waverly up, “I got you something!” Wynonna put down Waverly on the kitchen table and hid her hands behind her back. Waverly laughed as she began reaching behind her big sister.

“Close your eyes!” Wynonna said as Waverly put her hands over her eyes.

“Open up!” Waverly opened her eyes and saw a homemade card with a picture of Wynonna and herself on it, a book of homemade coupons, and a candy bar. 

“Thank you, Nonna!” Waverly said as she threw her arms around Wynonna’s neck. Tears began to pool in her eyes; Wynonna never forgot about her baby sister’s birthday. 

“These coupons went for a high price at the store! Look here: One walk around the homestead with Wynonna, one bedtime story of Waverly’s choice, one piggyback ride...these are a high quality coupons!” Wynonna said as she got Waverly off of the table, “put these someplace safe.” Waverly took her gifts and immediately ran to her favorite hiding spot, and put the first birthday gift she’s gotten since Mama left in a safe place.

\---

Every girl had dreamed of her big sweet sixteen party. Waverly dreamed of walking into a giant banquet hall and seeing hundreds of people celebrating her birth. She would get her first car, wrapped up in a big bow like you would see on the commercials. Everybody would dance the night away as Waverly would feel like a princess, if only for one night.

“Waverly! He’s here!” Gus yelled as Waverly fixed her hair in the mirror and walked down the stairs.

“Look at my beautiful birthday girl. You look wonderful,” Curtis said as Waverly hugged him.

“Thanks, Curtis. I’ll be back before midnight,” Waverly told him as she headed out the door. Champ Hardy waited in his truck as Waverly stipulated what he had planned for her 16th birthday.

“Hey, you,” Waverly said as she stepped up into her chariot. Champ wasted no time as he pounced onto her without as much as a hello. Is this what love was? Waverly wondered as his hand slipped up her skirt. Champ finally stopped short of her underwear and winked at her.

“There’s more where that came from,” He said, his breath smelling of whiskey and cheap aftershave. Waverly smiled at him, waiting for him to wish her a happy birthday. Instead, he began driving towards the makeout spot that most of Purg High went to at least once in their high school career. When he was parked, he climbed on top of her again.

It was over as quickly as it started, leaving Waverly unsatisfied and confused. She wondered if that was her birthday present, or if he even remembered that it was her sweet sixteen at all.

\---

Waverly woke up to the smell of pancakes and an empty pillow next to her. As if on cue, Nicole walked into the bedroom with a full breakfast spread and a single flower in a glass of water. Waverly sat up with a gasp; nobody had ever given her breakfast in bed before. 

“Good morning, beautiful. Don’t worry, everything’s vegan,” Nicole said as she set the tray on Waverly’s lap, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Baby, this is so wonderful. What’s the special occasion?” Waverly asked as Nicole looked at her like she was crazy.

“Are you joking?” Nicole asked with a concerned face, “Baby, it’s your birthday.” Waverly looked down at the tray on her lap. The number “22” spelt out with vegan bacon was on her stack of pancakes. Waverly looked at the calendar, and sure enough, it was September 8th. Tears gathered in her eyes as Nicole continued to look at her. Noticing her love’s discomfort, Nicole crawled onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Waverly and kissing her head. 

“I’m sorry. Birthdays have never been a big deal. Nobody has ever done something like this for me,” Waverly admitted as the tears began to fall. Nicole’s heart broke as the woman she had loved for nearly a year cried in her arms. 

“You better get used to it, because I have a full day of pampering you planned,” Nicole said as she pressed her lips on the side of Waverly’s head, “the first order of business is breakfast in bed. Then I was thinking we could watch something of your choice. After that maybe we could take a bubble bath together, which would lead to the next activity…and once that is done we have reservations at your favorite restaurant in the big city,” Waverly turned and looked at Nicole, grabbing both sides of her perfect face and kissed her softly.

“I love you so much, Nicole Haught,” Waverly said, meaning every syllable while staring into those brown eyes she loved so deeply.

\---

Waverly opened her eyes to an eager three year-old holding a bouquet of various weeds and flowers. She smelt her wife’s special pancakes in the air and smiled.

“Happy Birthday, Mama!” The three year-old said as she climbed onto her mama, giving her the biggest hug and kiss a tiny human could. 

“Good morning, muffin. These are absolutely beautiful, Winnie!” Waverly said as her daughter gave her the bouquet.

“I pickeded them myself!” Winnie told her mama, as proud as could be. Her brown long pigtails shook with excitement as her mama smelt them. 

“Winnie! Can you help your mom out for a second?” Her wife yelled up the stairs as Winnie hopped off of the bed and ran down the stairs, waking Calamity Jane up from her beauty rest. A couple minutes later, Winnie reappeared with a tray of pancakes, her mom trying to help as she was carrying her baby sister in one arm, and a mug of tea in the other. 

“Okay, now place it very carefully on Mama,” Nicole said as Waverly helped her oldest daughter hoist the platter onto her lap. Nicole placed the mug of tea on the platter and gave her wife of five years a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, baby. 30 has never looked so good,” she said as she got into her side of the bed. Waverly looked at her wife, her heart full of love. 

“Mommy, can I go get Mama’s present?” Winnie asked as Nicole nodded. Winnie sprinted away as soon as she got the okay. Nicole moved to wrap her free arm around the birthday girl.

“I’ll give you my present once the girls leave for Wynonna’s place,” Nicole whispered as slipped her hand up the back of Waverly’s shirt, giving the birthday girl a taste of what was to come.

“I can’t believe you got her to take the kids. I’m gonna have to reward you for that later,” Waverly whispered as she kissed Nicole. Before things got too heated, the baby in Nicole’s arms began fussing. 

“Aw sweetpea, it’s okay,” Nicole cooed, soothing the redheaded one year-old while rubbing her back. Her brown eyes looked sadly up at her mama. Waverly kissed their baby girl on the forehead, causing a giggle to breakout from the baby as Winnie enters the room with a card and a package wrapped in newspaper. 

“This is from me and Wendy, but Wendy’s a baby so she couldn’t write so mommy had to help her parts,” Winnie says as she gives her mama the package. The card consisted of four stick people and one orange blob with pointy ears with the names “Mommy, Mama, Me, Wendy, Calamity Jane” over them. She began to open the newspaper, and saw a book of coupons. Her eyes started to tear up as she saw a combination of Nicole and Winnie’s handwriting, as well as some scribbles which were from Wendy. 

She looked up at her wife, tears brimming her eyes. Without saying a word, Nicole pulled out the book of coupons that Wynonna had given her those many years ago. Waverly kissed her softly, knowing that as long as she had Nicole by her side, she would never have another lonely birthday.


	2. 22

“My God, Nicole. This is the best breakfast I have ever had. Where did you learn to cook like this?” Waverly said as she finished the last bite of her birthday breakfast. Nicole had fashioned herself a tray of pancakes and bacon once she made her surprise entrance. Nothing made her appetite grow more than seeing Waverly Earp, smiling at her sleepy-eyed and full of love. 

“My grandma taught me while I was growing up. When we left Chicago, I fell away from it. Of course, when you’re on your own at 17 it helps you relearn your cooking skills,” Nicole said, looking down. Waverly put her arm around Nicole, knowing that her upbringing was a touchy subject.

“Anyways, let me go clean up these dishes, clean them, and you can get ready for the next part of the Waverly Earp Birthday Spectacular: Netflix of your choosing,” Nicole said, gathering the dishes and headed downstairs, Calamity Jane following her human as she usually does. Waverly got up and headed towards Nicole’s closet, eyeing up her girlfriend’s closet. She chooses Nicole’s favorite Chicago Sky hoodie and throws it on, her favorite smell in the world engulfing her. She takes a second and wraps her arms around herself, as if she was holding her love. Waverly smiles, feeling at ease with Nicole surrounding her even when she’s not in her presence. 

As she heads downstairs, Waverly notices that Nicole’s apartment is decorated with balloons, streamers, and a big “Happy Birthday” banner that hung above the opening to the kitchen. She must have gotten up at 5 am to do all of this! Waverly thought to herself. She walks up to Nicole at the kitchen sink and wraps her arms around her waist, placing soft kisses on her back. Nicole turns off the sink and manages to turn around and pick Waverly up in one swift motion, causing Waverly’s heart to stop beating for a second. 

“No helping! You are going to be treated like the princess you are today,” Nicole said as she places Waverly on her kitchen table, kissing her with passion as her hands travel underneath Nicole’s shirt, causing her to shiver.

“Whatever you say, Nic.” Waverly whispered as the heat between her legs grew. 

“You keep acting like this and we won’t even make it to dinner tonight,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s neck before pulling away and finishing the dishes.

“Baby, you gotta stop teasing me like this,” Waverly said, feigning anger as she hopped off of the table, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist and fiddling with the waistband of her sweats “...or you’ll get payback later.” 

“You’re evil. Now go pick something to watch so I can finish these!” Nicole said as Waverly headed towards the couch. 

A few minutes later, Nicole plopped herself on the couch. “What’s on tap?” she asked, putting her arms around Waverly.

“I was thinking we could watch a little trashy TV. America’s Next Top Model is my guilty pleasure.” Waverly said.

“Say no more. Your wish is my command. I happen to have Cycle 4 recorded…” Nicole said as she grabbed the remote.

“You knew I was going to pick that, didn’t you.” 

“Maybe…” Nicole said with a giggle as Tyra began the search for which girls would make it into the ANTM house.

\---

Two hours later, the TV was all but forgotten as Waverly climbed on top of Nicole, lips crashing together with hers. No matter how many times Waverly’s lips met Nicole’s, she wanted more. She could never get enough of Nicole’s strong arms around her, the feeling of Nicole’s breath on her neck, the way her kisses made her feel like there was no demons or revenants in the world. Whenever they were together, Waverly could just be Waverly and not worry about anything outside Nicole’s loving brown eyes. She could get lost in them no matter what the situation is; Nicole was her safe space from any danger.

“You wanna go take that bath? I got special lavender scented bubbles for you,” Nicole said, brushing Waverly’s long brown hair out of her eyes.

“I would love that,” Waverly said as she got off Nicole, looking for the hoodie she had discarded at some point in the last couple hours.

“Found it!” Nicole snickered, pointing at Calamity Jane curled up in a ball fast asleep on the hoodie. The ginger cat snored and readjusted as Waverly laughed and took Nicole’s hand. Nicole lead them up the stairs into her room.

“I’ll go draw the bath. You go slip into something more comfortable,” Nicole said with a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. Waverly heard the bathwater run as she walked around Nicole’s room. The pictures of Nicole’s adventures had always amazed Waverly. The ocean, rock climbing, skyscrapers, and mountains, these were things that had always amazed Waverly. She never had the chance to touch the salty ocean or climb to the top of the John Hancock building; her adventures consisted of camping in the back of Champ’s truck or trips to the salt flats. Sometimes she wondered why Nicole chose her; she thought that she was the most boring aspect of Nicole’s life.

Waverly slipped out of her pajamas and into the robe she kept at Nicole’s house. Nicole appeared in the doorway shortly after she was done changing.

“It’s all set for you, baby,” she said, “Might be a little hot, but I know that’s how you like it.”

“Hmmm. Will you be joining me?” Waverly asked innocently. She might like her baths a little warmer, but she preferred them as Haught as possible. 

“If you want me, I will join you,” Nicole said with a smile. Waverly sauntered over to the door, never breaking eye contact. When she got to Nicole, she began to slowly take the robe she was wearing off. As it slid to the ground, she ran her pointer finger across Nicole’s chest.

“I’ll see you in there, baby,” Waverly said, immediately walking towards the bathroom, not looking back at how hot and bothered she knew Nicole was. As she entered the bathroom, she saw that Nicole had lit candles and placed them all over. There were rose pedals leading from the door to the tub, where a towel was carefully placed on the edge of the tub. She felt Nicole’s arms around her as she took in the sight of the transformed bathroom.

“You like it?” Nicole whispered into her ear, kissing Waverly’s shoulders as she took her hands and led her to the tub. She held Waverly’s hand as she got in the tub, sighing into the scent of lavender. Nicole slipped in behind her, wrapping her arms and legs around Waverly’s small frame. Waverly leaned back into Nicole’s chest, placing her hands under Nicole’s and smiling wildly. 

“Yes. Do you mind if we stay here forever?” Waverly said, with Nicole placing a kiss on Waverly’s head.

“I would love that,” Nicole said, “but I think Wynonna would be a little upset because we promised to babysit tomorrow.” Waverly laughed and wished that she could savor this moment for as long as time would allow it. Moments like these were a rarity, but there was nothing more Waverly wished for. She longed for the simplicity of life as a normal 22 year-old; worrying about getting a full time job and looking nice for her girlfriend. She wanted the domesticity of coming home to Nicole’s beautiful brown eyes night after night, cuddling up to her in their bed with Calamity Jane at their feet. Maybe someday, she thought.

\---

The bathwater was long forgotten by Waverly and Nicole. They lay naked in each other’s arms, Waverly sprawled across Nicole the heat between them causing a fog on the windows. 

“Baby, that was…” Nicole sighed into Waverly.

“...amazing.” Waverly said into Nicole’s neck, placing a kiss on the tender spot below her ear that drove her absolutely insane. Calamity Jane jumped onto the bed, making her way to the small of Waverly’s back and settling into the warmth that was radiating from her.

“Looks like someone missed her human,” Waverly said as Nicole laughed.

“I think she missed the birthday girl.” Nicole said, reaching around to pet the now purring cat that she loved so much.

“Nicole, this has been the best birthday ever,” Waverly said, placing a chaste kiss on the woman she loved, “although I think we missed our reservation.”

“I cancelled them between rounds two and three because I figured we wouldn’t be able to stop. Fear not, I have a backup plan.” Nicole said. 

“Let me guess, dinner at the homestead?” Waverly said as she finally rolled off of Nicole, eliciting a meow from Calamity Jane. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be doing the cooking. Remember the time that Doc tried to use the grill? Or the time Jeremy tried to make his “special” muffins? Or the time-”

“Say no more. I trust you, baby. What’s on the menu?” Waverly asked, curling up next to Nicole.

“Your choice. I’ll have Wynonna run to the store. Don’t worry, I’ll give her specifics so she doesn’t come back with store brand again.” Nicole said, putting her arm around the birthday girl.

“How about you surprise me?” Waverly asked, knowing whatever Nicole made her would be amazing. 

\---

“Happy Birthday, baby girl!” Wynonna yelled as the jeep pulled into the homestead. Waverly started laughing as she saw that her sister and nephew were wearing shirts with a picture of her face taped on them. They hopped out of the car and headed towards the porch of the homestead, Waverly immediately taking her baby nephew in her arms.

“You look so handsome, Walker!” Waverly said as she tickled the baby, causing him to giggle, “thanks, Nonna. I hope Nicole didn’t cause you too much trouble by going to the store.”

"Besides the thought of Nicole defiling my baby sister, it was a pretty easy job." Wynonna said with a smirk.

“C’mon Waves, I gave her the most detailed instructions on what to get. How’s my little man?” Nicole said as she placed a kiss on Walker’s head. Whenever he saw Nicole, his bright blue eyes lit up. It was a running joke that Walker loved Nicole more than Waverly did. Wynonna never stopped making fun of Nicole for being a cradle robber. 

As they headed inside, Waverly couldn’t believe sight before her eyes. The homestead was as decorated as Nicole’s apartment, Waverly knowing that Nicole had put the crew to work once she made change of plans. Everything, from the fireplace to Walker’s crib, was decked out in birthday balloons and streamers. She had never had a celebration like this. If the world ended tomorrow, she could die happy, knowing that she was absolutely loved by the family she had left. Nicole headed into the kitchen to get the meal started, as Waverly and Wynonna sat on the couch to talk about the day Nicole had planned for her. 

“Waves! Dinner’s all set.” Nicole yelled from the kitchen. Wynonna got up and headed toward the door with Walker.

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Waverly asked 

“I figured we would give you two lovebirds a nice dinner together. Don’t worry, we’ll be back for dessert, won’t we little man?” Wynonna said with a wink as she headed out the door. Waverly walked into the kitchen where Nicole had set up candles and put champagne on ice. Waverly’s heart skipped a beat as she saw that Nicole had managed to change into a suit. Was there anything she couldn’t do? Waverly wondered to herself as Nicole pulled out a chair.

“For you, my love.” Nicole said as Waverly sat down, Nicole kissing her head. She rounded the table and popped the champagne bottle, pouring a glass for herself and Waverly. 

“Tonight, we will be dining on a vegan pesto pasta and a side salad. Bon appetite!” Nicole said as she held up her glass of champagne for a toast, “to my best baby. May this be the first of many birthday celebrations together.”

The pasta was the best thing that Waverly had ever tasted, with the champagne perfectly complimenting the meal. The light of the candles hit Nicole’s face that softened her gorgeous features, which caused Waverly’s heart to speed up. Sitting in her childhood home across from the love of her life was something she never thought possible. As she learned in her time with Nicole, anything was possible if she was by her side. They had defied the odds time and time again, from tentacle goo to the widow’s bite. Waverly had only thought love like this was in the fairytales that Wynonna had read to her as a kid; once she met Nicole, she knew that they were real.

“Baby?” Nicole asked as Waverly got out of her trance. 

“Thank you so much, Nicole. Today had been perfect. I don’t know how I’m ever going to top this!” Waverly said as Nicole laughed. 

“You don’t have to. Just being by partner in crime is enough,” Nicole said as she got up and walked towards Waverly, “that’s why I was wondering. I know we’ve been together for barely a year, but we’ve been through so much and I want to keep going through whatever life throws at us.” Waverly gasped as Nicole got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.

“Oh my God!” Waverly said as tears filled her eyes. Nicole opened the box to reveal a ring with a beautiful diamond surrounded by their birthstones. 

“Waverly Earp, will you marry me?” Nicole asked as Waverly jumped into her arms, “I take it that’s a yes?” 

“Of course, you idiot!” Waverly said as she pulled back. Nicole slipped the ring onto Waverly’s left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

On cue, Wynonna and Walker, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, and Rosita all walked into the homestead cheering. 

“MY BABY SISTER IS ENGAGED!” Wynonna yelled as Waverly rushed over to hug her. Dolls gave Nicole a handshake as Jeremy set down a cake and hugged Nicole himself.

“You knew about this?” Waverly asked as Wynonna just shrugged and gave a wink. The happy couple gave everybody celebratory hugs as Walker clapped and giggled.

“Let’s get some candles on this bad boy, mama needs to get her cake on,” Wynonna said as she handed Doc the baby. They lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday as Waverly clung to Nicole’s side, the happiest birthday girl in the world.

After the celebration was over, Nicole and Waverly headed upstairs and went to bed. As the clock nearly hit midnight, Waverly let out a little laugh.

“What’s up?” Nicole asked as she kissed her fiancé’s head.

“I’m just thinking about how I’m the luckiest. I don’t want today to end. This has been the best day of my life. Tomorrow is back to demon hunting and real life.” Waverly said.

“Don’t worry, baby. We have forever,” Nicole said as she spun the ring on Waverly’s finger. Waverly smiled as she closed her eyes. Life may not be perfect now, but having the woman she loved next to her made it pretty damn close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm such Wayhaught trash
> 
> I have this headcanon that they wait a few years before actually getting married because, you know, demons. I can't get enough of these two


End file.
